The Tail of Two Brothers
by RandallFanOne
Summary: A Spinoff. Tribute to Randall. When Randall and Randolph recieve a chance to leave their old life behind, the two set off for their new home. But will they make it?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. Since it is Nov. 3, and Randall's pretty much a wreck, I decided to make something to sort of cheer him up. This story is as much for Randall as it is for the reviewers, but gives a slight look at how Randall's life would have been if his brother was with him earlier, and what the two would have done. I don't think it's a honor, but more of a....I guess its just something....something that I wanted to do for him.

**The Tail**

**Of**

** Two Brothers  
  
**

**Prologue 1984**

Today was the day.

Today was the day that the two could finally leave the indescribable heck that would have followed them for years to come. It was all planned out just as he had planned.

For five years together, the two shared everything. The prejudice, the pain, the humiliation, discrimination, the misery.....all of it.

Five years. It seemed to stretch out endlessly in eternity.

Today was the day they would leave eternity behind.

Chapter 1 On Their Own

Randolph had been running. Running as fast as his four feet would let him.

His hands were busy holding onto Randall's slipper fingers. Randall was half running, half being dragged by Randolph as they trailed through the malignant storm.

Randolph held up a hand to shield his eyes from the pouring rain, which was creating a river in the crevice between every one of his scales. His bottom right hand tightly holding on to the soft, damp duffle bag he dragged.

It was raining hard. The muddy ground near them, soggy and the concrete side walk along the road being under-siege by the droppings of the clouds. The lush farmland, the country side of the city, was being bombarded with countless little soldiers that would either choose to give the monsters food, or to drench every crop. The ground was green and gray, the sky dark as a panther's skin.

"_Avoid the roads" _Randolph reminded himself.

He slowed on a pinch, stopping. He remembered to look back at Randall to see how he was fairing. The young lizard was practically drenched like he was, but otherwise still ok.

Randall gave a quick nod, Randolph doing the same. Raking lead again, Randolph cut across the walk and through the muddy grass. He set his course on the combine of the field and sky. He had no idea where he was going. He had a pure destination, but stopping points was something else.

Randolph suddenly lost balance on his left side, something dragging his hands down.

"_Randall?!"_

He turned, seeing his brother had slipped, face down in the rendering mud, still dripping even as Randolph grabbed his arm to help him onto his feet.

"Just a little longer!" he called over the storm. Randall nodded, the mud slipping off his scales from the rain. He hadn't heard what Randolph had said, but was clear that they had to continue. They started once again.

Randolph looked everywhere he could for shelter as they ran. A house, a tree, even a block of wood to place over their heads if he could, but so far nothing but the endless forming mudded pot holes.

He tripped slightly, but regained his balance. As he picked himself, Randall shaking the rain from his face, he saw it.

Ahead in the distance is what looked like an old farm of some sort. There wasn't a barn, but there was a house, cockatrice pen, and a storage shed.

Randolph smiled with glee, turning to Randall, who didn't seem to notice. The house wasn't the best choice, its occupants may have not moved to the urban area yet. The pen wasn't an option, so that left the shed.

Randolph had a gut instinct telling him they shouldn't head over, but his concern of Randall, or him, getting sick was worse.

He started over with Randall. "Just a few seconds just a few seconds" he repeated in a whisper.

It was only a moment later that they stood in front of the shed's door. The ground was firm, but withering, under the cover of the shed's "over roof".

Randolph pulled his brother close as he searched the door. A lock was placed on it. It would have disappointed others, but Randolph took it as a simple obstacle. He quickly unsnapped the side pocket of his thin leather jacked and produced a few lock-picks.

With only two minutes, Randolph undid the lock and they headed inside.

It was dark inside, though the light from the open door lit only a few things in the darkness. Randolph placed the lock in the duffle bag, ready to redo it in the morning. When he closed the door, the room was completely dark.

Randall gave a small whimper, but Randolph knew it was only the thunder outside.

He kneeled down where he was, his emerald eyes piercing the dark to see the familiar bag shape near him. He undid the zipper and produced a lamp of some sort. It looked like a characin lamp. Though, the substance wasn't oil inside, it was a black-blob like creature that caused heat to reproduce at a controlled rate.

Randolph dug out the matches as well,, taking a peek at Randall, who was looking around the room, curious as he was. Opening the lamp's glass door, he took one of the matches and effortlessly striking it against the back.

The area was fitted with a flickering circle of orange light illuminating the ground. Randall instantly noticed the light his brother made, he was now getting the flame inside the center of the lamp. A slightly bigger flame was made inside, the oval of light growing. Nearly the whole shed was lit in some volume or another.

Randolph twiddled the match, then just blew it out.

Randall over-looked the room, the look tore him away from the thundering cracks outside, along with the pouring rain on the window near the door. There were shelves, hollow shelves of wood. The place was mostly covered in dust, a few things lying around. Many tools were set across it, some untouched, others leaving a faint clue that they had been used. A few packages of various materials for clothing, farming, and such things like that were in piles. Nothing of interest.

The shaking of the light made Randall turn back to his brother. Randolph had blown out the match for the lamp, having shaken it at first to no avail.

"This would last a good four hours" Randolph commented. He seemed to merely stretch it out. Around two hours the light would die. Though that didn't mean that the lamp wouldn't be used again. The makers had made it so the device wouldn't be able to got dead, since they made a partnership with the matches' company, since several matches would be used on the thing.

Randolph stood accordingly, stretching out for a moment before taking out that yawn he had held in. "Well...best to get some sleep now...". Randall nodded in the dark, coming over while Randolph dug out one of the thin cloth blankets from the bag, setting it on top. He chuckled as soon as he saw Randall come into the light, mud on his scales. "Heh...ok Randall....let m e help ya with that,,,," Randolph said with a smile, taking out a small wash cloth from the bag.

Opening the door slightly, Randolph stretched out his hand, catching a few drops from the rain on the cloth, before being satisfied and closed the door. Randall got down on his knees, a smile on his face as Randolph kneeled down in front of him, dabbing his face scales. It wasn't till Randolph moved on to Randall's left scales that Randall first spoke since their run.

"...Where are we going?" he asked, his voice a low and innocent. Randolph eyed him for just a second ,but stopped. Randall had a tendency to forget things, mostly after active occurrences, Not to mention he hadn't spoken in a while. "Its like I told you....to the town past the city..." he reminded.

"And mom and dad'll be there waiting for us?" Randall asked, pushing his brother's extended arm down slightly. Randolph took a moment before answering, truly, he didn't know. He managed to crack a smile, deeply unsure of himself. "Yeah sure Randall...they'll...they'll be waiting for us". He kept cleaning again.

"The faster we get there...the sooner we get to see'em" he added. "Ah...there...". He took the cloth away, opening the door and washing it off. When he was half done, a thunder bolt cracked off in the distance, making the dripping of the rain silent for it's roar. "Heh..." Randolph smiled, feeling that Randall had jumped over to him, his arms around his chest and his tail near his own tail to Randall's stomach.

"Oh come on...its nothing to be afraid of..." Randolph chuckled out, closing the door. Randall was slightly shaken when he let go, something Randolph understood. Randall was scared of lighting and thunder.

To calm him down, and to get the much needed sleep, Randolph grabbed the cover from the bag, taking Randall. Randolph sat his upper back against the shed's wall, the one with the window and the door, Randall coming over to his side. He placed his head on Randolph's chest, pulling the cover up to his neck, Randolph doing the same, not bothered with the slight pressure on his chest. Randall's eyes were already closed, his mouth moving with a yawn or two before he finally slept.

Randolph looked down at him. Randall was trying to get to sleep, the slight rustle of his head, feet, or tail told that. Randall and him had been staying-uppers for sometime now, knowing sleep would be more dangerous for them now. But from the running, they couldn't resist the temptation of sleep. Still, Randolph stayed up, brushing his brother's fronds as his emerald eyes reflected the orange light of the lantern.

Randolph had always taken care of Randall, ever since he came. He remembered when Randall was barely four when he came to the orphanage. Randolph swore in a whisper. "(That place...and all in it...)" he swore in thought.  
That place. The orphanage. The place the two had suffered years in, and never wished to anymore.

He had been stronger than Randall, faced a bit more than he had. Though Randall was beaten a couple times by the others or those so-called caretakers. It was confirmed by Randolph that it was not Randall's place, or his. That it was time to leave. But...to where?

That was the lucky break the two had gotten. The most amazing event that changed their lives. Randolph remembered it all too well. He had been picked seven days ago to get the food from the market in town, close to the orphanage. The caretakers knew he wouldn't disobey him, knowing they'd beat him, as well as Randall for no reason.

But regardless, on his way back, he had an encounter with an unexpected stranger.

There he was, standing on the concrete sidewalk path of the street, not a soul except himself and this stranger. Randolph was thinking he should just continue, but the fact that someone called his rightful name was something to ask, let alone a person he didn't even know.

Having the bag in his hands, Randolph starred deeply at the figure in the alley. "How do you know me?". Having only a vague description, whomever he, from the voice, was, he had two arms, two legs, and fronds without hair. And if it was mistaken, Randolph had seen a scaled tail.

"You are Randolph Boggs...are you not?" came the cool, unmoved voice from the leaning figure. "Who wants to know?" Randolph started, turning so he was facing this unnamed stranger. "Last time I remember...I don't think I know you".

The figure laughed. "Heh...well Boggs..." the voice started, seeming to place its right limb into its side, pulling out a thin rectangular object.

"Be sure to read this...I'm sure I'll interest your younger brother Randall too...". It tossed the thing in the air, gravity making it fall beside Randolph's front right foot

It was an envelope. Brown and white stained paper, a red emblem sealing it. Randolph stared at it, wondering what it really held. "Who the heck,,," he started looking back up. "...Are you...huh?".

Whomever it was, he was long gone. A million questions were left floating in Randolph's head. How did he know his name? How does he know Randall? Who was he?

The only insurance was the envelope laying near him. He knew his mother would have told him never to take things from strangers. But then again, he was never told, or he couldn't remember.

An envelope couldn't it?

This for you pal. Hopeit helps.


	2. An Eye for an Eye

I think there might have been some confusion. This story DOES NOT tie into anything me and Randall are writing. Its sorta a spin off to what Randall's telling. Randall did not have Randolph until later on in his life. This story is a spin-off of what WOULD have happened if the two had been together at a young age. To clear that up for you VJ .

Oh Yzmakitty. Personally I think there's nothing wrong with Randall and Randolph having names depriving from each other. There's probably a particular reason why their parents named them what they did, so I guess you'll just have to find that out .

This chapter focuses more on Randolph and his protective nature toward Randall, as you will see. The end is pretty dramatic as well. Enjoy .

****

Chapter 2 An Eye for and Eye

Randolph had smacked out into reality. He found himself back in the shed. The light of the lantern was gone, replaced by the morning, light shinning in from the window. He had fallen asleep.

He looked down at Randall, who had, like always, rolled over on to his side. Randolph gave his morning yawn, looking about the room. Everything seemed fine, unmoved by any action. His first struggle was not waking Randall up, which would have proven more difficult if Randolph didn't have eight usable arms. He slid out, quickly tucking his part of the cover to support Randal's head. He stirred a bit, but Randolph was successful.

Forgetting the morning stretch, he grabbed the lantern. Dragging the bag over, he tucked it in between a torn book and a few things. He quickly got it out, setting it back on the ground. If they ran, it could break without the cover, the one Randall was wrapped around.

Randolph reminded himself, they had to keep moving. Besides, they hadn't eaten, had forgotten too. Remembering his first thought when they came, he slithered over to and up the wall near the window, keeping his fronds down with a hand and peeking over the frame. Solid forming ground, the house, the pen, the clouded sun, it was clear.

"How is it Randolph?". Randolph looked down at Randall, who was sitting up with his back to the shed, now starting to rub his eyes. "All clear..." Randolph answered, jumping down onto the ground, quickly grabbing the cover and placing it in the bag along with the lamp.

Randall gave a small yawn, but quickly had something else on his mind. "Jeez...I'm starving..." he commented. Randolph chuckled, having thought the same. "Don't worry….there should be a town around here where we can get supplies". Randolph chuckled again. He "borrowed" allot of their caretaker's money thought sneaking thievery. It could be called stealing, but Randolph called it a "return for pain", or reasonably, payback.

"Maybe nothing fancy but...". Randall smiled. "More fancy...more expensive...more trouble with the food". Randolph joined Randall's small laugh. He was grateful Randall understood their situation. They were both smart enough than most of the adults around the area, which gave them a huge advantage.

"We'll stay off the road, but be near enough to know where it goes" Randolph planned out. "Fins some place to stop, get a few things...find a way to get to the city...". "Why don't we hitchhike?" Randall offered. Randolph took it as a joke, but noticed Randall had come right up beside him, brow raised.

"("Was he serious?)" Randolph asked himself, going back to ordering the bag. "Randall...you know that nobody would want to help us...just rely on me ok" Randolph stated.

Randall shrugged.

Randolph had always felt he himself was responsible to take care of himself and Randall. He wanted o get them both to the city, he wanted to lead them he wanted the responsibility to himself, something he was prone to.

"Its just a matter of time..."Randolph whispered. "What?". "Nothing...". Randolph turned his attention to the door, looking past Randall. "What's wrong?" Randall asked, half his mouth in Randolph's vision. "Thought I heard something..." he answered. After a moment.

"I'll check it out...". Randall looked back through the bag at the few items they had brought, seeing if there was anything that Randolph had missed, while his brother edged his way toward the door. A slight push on it, Randolph hoped it wasn't locked. Thankfully, it wasn't. The light would have blinded him if it wasn't on his right. All clear.

"(Things are suppose to go bump at night...)" Randolph thought stupidly to himself, turning back to Randall. "Anything?" he asked, seeing Randolph looking out.

"Yeah...strangest thing..." he started. "I could have swear that...". I knew there was somebody in there!".

Before he could do anything, Randolph felt something grab his tail, hard. The grip hurt, but the sudden toss was what was unexpected. For a sole two seconds, he was in the air, then landing flat on his stomach. He felt a wave of anguish over him, not wanting to get up, But the yelp, which was indefinitely Randall's forced him to lift his eight, current feet.

He turned around, ready to jump up, until he saw Randall tossed in the same manner he was, by the tail, but farther because of his smaller size. But he also had the back, which would really hurt him on impact. Thinking on his feet, literally, Randolph dove over to grab Randall. When he fell, Randall hit his back on the ground, the bag falling on half of Randolph. He'd missed. Randolph gritted his teeth to tear the pain out, but his concern shifted to Randall only. He turned his head slightly, lifting it. "Randall!?".

He was lying on the ground, teeth barred and a slight moan. Randolph half got u p, quickly checking his brother, but his attention shifted to the owner of the farm. A tall tentacle type with four legs, two long arms, and two long stalks ending with eyeballs. Kind of like Charles Snitch from school.

"You little thieving scales!" he yelled, coming towards them. Randolph starred at the creature in front of his eyes, growling. "(He hurt Randall!)". Randolph was never let anyone hurt Randall without punishment, and this was no exception.

He rose to his feet, dashing forward and leaping onto the owner's arm. "Get off me you...aarrrggghhh!".

And bit straight into it with his razor sharpened teeth. The monster screamed in pain, ecto running down. In an instant, the creature moved his right arm, the good one, back and grabbed for him. Randolph jump off, backward, but was cut across the eye by something he hadn't seen on the end pours of the tentacles, spines, sharp spines.

Randolph flipped backward, but landed near Randall, hot ecto dripping in front from his left eye. Randolph fully subsided when he heard Randall's moan again. He snapped out, running over and picking him up. Grabbing the bag and heaving the little lizard up, Randolph ran as fast as he could, Randall helping as much as he was able to.

Randolph may be bleeding, but he did give them enough time to get away.

(NS)

Randolph didn't think to head to town. It would be the first place they would look. So instead, they found some outskirt buildings and decided to stop there.  
Randolph had ducked them into an alley between two concrete buildings, two trashcans for cover. They both sat against the walls, slumped down in the dirt. It wasn't really an alley, but close enough to one.

They were on opposite sides of each other, Randolph against the west Randall on the east. Randall had his eyes closed, holding his chest tight with all four hands. Randolph was healing, the echo still coming down his eyelid, drops forming a miniature puddle on the dirt. Every time it irritated him, or impeded his sight on Randall,, he'd simply brush it away. His top left hand was drenched in the vital fluid, getting cold now.

"...Randall...you ok?" Randolph firmly asked, seeing his brother still with his eyes closed. Randall simply placed himself more on the wall, holding his chest, as if pushing in with his arms.

"My...whole chest and back..." he said, moaning. Randolph could tell Randall wasn't as strong as he was. Randall was as smart as him, sure. Randall could do simple hotwiring, but that didn't mean he wouldn't die from doing it. Strong heart Randall had, but couldn't take a stab in the chest.

Randolph tapped his finger son the bag on his left side, its strap on his shoulder. "...Randolph...". He looked back, Randall was leaning in a bit, looking at him. The two had hardly seen each other since their run, so Randall didn't notice the wound Randolph was carrying.

"Your...bleeding..." he said, concern in his voice. Randolph scuffed. "Its just a cut...I'll live...". "Are you sure? It might...". "I said...I'm fine...".

Randall seemed slight taken back by this, but remembered. Randolph was always the tough one, the fighter, the kind you want t o worry about because they don't want to be worried about. Randolph on the other hand, he thought he should be the only one worried. He was concerned for Randall, but knew it was the same for him. Randolph didn't like to accept concern, but from Randall...

"Sorry...your right anyway..." Randolph added in, trying to assure Randall. "We should see to something first...don't want echo dripping on the food or others getting the wrong idea...".

A short chuckle followed. Randolph was thinking to get up, but his feet just wouldn't move. He tried once more, and got to his feet, bag on shoulder. He felt uneasy from his eye, but refused it, holding a hand down to his younger brother. "Come on...we'll look around... they've probably never seen us before so I think it won't matter of we're banged up..." he said.

Randall chuckled, holding his front with his right hands, lifting his left set for Randolph to get him up. To Randolph's hope, Randall was ok, just with a few slight pings of pain.

"Probably find a pharmacy or something..." Randolph whispered to himself. A little over concerned, Randolph sling Randall's left hands over his neck, pulling them out of the alley, easy now since Randall could walk normally. When they edged out, they looked their respective sides down the dirt road, nobody in sight.

"I was wrong when I said it was a town I guess...its more of a service station..." Randolph commented. It was. Ahead, over the road, was another that led into a gas station. The buildings the two had stayed beside were and outland bank and a dinner. Not something you would expect to find, but then again, the two hadn't gone far from their usual routine in the Orphanage.

Randolph was considering checking the gas station, it might have some medical related things for sale, but remembered that Randall was as hungry as he was. Besides, Randolph wanted to get the taste of ecto out of his mouth. There was still some in it, his forked tongue trying to avoid it, other vital fluid wasn't a good idea to swallow down your throat. The bank was useless, so Randolph set his sights on the building on his side, the diner. As they passed by it, they could see it was really old, maybe a diner made in the 60's.

The building was a long metal, trailer like structure. Randolph was tall enough to see the lights and the top of the specialty menus, other than that...

They came to the door, Randolph opening it, Randall whispered to him that he was all right, so he didn't drag him anymore.

(NS)

Like said, a trailer-like. The door was a screen, but wasn't rusted. The whole left side, standing in front of the steps to the door and looking to your left, was full of stalls. Each had a round black table and chairs the same with cushioned backs. The floor was checker board, black and white. The counter on the right, seeing bar stools boarding it. Past that was the kitchen, not what Randolph was currently looking at of course, not interest, but was looking at the overhead menus.

Randall gave a slight pleasurable "mmm", Randolph agreeing. "Better sounding than that slop they fed us..." he commented. Randolph replied with a nod, looking it over. It was luck for them, this place seemed like a pit-stop for those one the go, truck drivers would be a reasonable answer. Everything seemed cheap.

Sandwiches/Side-Dishes/Soups/Drinks

Baku Crops/Bee Stingers/Cup of Muck Green/Orange Slime

Bat Burger/Frog Warts /Cockatrice Noodle/M. Cola

Randolph only saw the tops of the menus before someone came from behind the counter. He could see who it was. Defined female octopus type. Bright red flesh, six cupped tentacles, two large blue eyes. Not to mention a few unused teeth.

"Well well well...been a while since I've seen guys like you here..." she said, cherry. The two were slightly confused. "(Is she actually not going to harsh us?)" Randall thought. Randolph quickly lost interest, thinking it was just her nature to be that way with everybody. "We're just stopping by...you've got anything edible here?" he asked, his tough side showing.

"Heh heh…" the creature chuckled. "Well of course we do...oh yeah...and in advance I'm not...you know" she trailed off, seeing Randall with a brow raised. "Uh...anyway...what do ya want?" she asked, pencil and notebook in hand...well...tentacle.

"I know what I want...Randall?". Randall just shrugged, whatever was good enough for Randolph was good enough for him, like always.

"2 Baks, a cola...and an orange slime".

She took it down fast, experience perhaps. "Ok...that's $3.15". Randolph started over to the third table in the row, Randall took a seat while his brother heaved the bag up, looking for the jar inside as he unzipped it. It took a minute or two before he found it on the left side, tucked under the blanket.

Not wanting to be scammed, Randolph kept it in the jar out of sight, taking out only what he needed. He closed the lid and hid it away. Randall looked out the window to his left as Randolph handled the pay. He simply jumped on a stool, looking for her. He heard some talking in the back, but it wasn't about them. A moment later, she came back, her tentacles holding two plastic containers and two bottles. Exchange was made, leaving Randolph to wait for the change.

Randall was looking out at the vast plain, trying to figure out how they would get to their next destination. The gas station gave him an idea, not a good one, but one enough.

"Enjoy". Randolph merely shrugged the comment off, heading over to his seat, across from Randall, setting the stuff on the table. He noticed Randall still looking out, By and off chance, probably from boredom, the waitress started talking.

"Its one of those slow days again..." she started, looking over the counter at them. Randall was listening and looking, Randolph was, simply put, annoyed.

"Hardly seen anyone in the past few days, especially kids like you". Randolph snuffed the reply. "You really like talking, don't you?" he asked, sarcastic at the tone. She nodded, kind of.

"Yep...especially since two kids with no car come in here..." she added. "I mean...I myself got this job five weeks ago...all I've seen are truck drivers...tanker pullers...business men...but no kids that's for sure...". Randolph wanted to get away from her now, at least for a few minutes.

"Be right back..." he said, getting out of his seat. "Stay here..." he added, more to Randall, who just nodded. Randolph took the steps on the far end of the dinner, the restrooms for male on the left, female on the right. When Randolph was out of sight, the waitress had to ask.

"So...umm..." she started, getting Randall's attention. "What are you two doing out here alone anyhow?" she asked. Randal smiled. Someone was actually wondering what the two had been through.

A little naïve probably, but he took a stool, took his meal, and started.

(NS)

(ttsssshhhhh)

The water from the sink had been running the entire time. Of course, the miniature waterfall found its end entering Randolph's mouth. When near full, he took his head away, gargled, then spat. The once clear water was littered with bits of echo as it swirled down the drain. Randolph was looking down, as his hand reached up to turn the faucet off. The water stopped, but a slow, more silent dripping started. Randolph's face's shadow was bleeding. A drop of each hit the pearl white near the drainage.

Randolph slowly rose his head, his fronds down, his eyes lowered in a sort of hatred. His left eyelid scared, bleeding. His hands grasped firmly onto the sink's sides, his feet set, his tail twitching from the surges. He looked at himself in the mirror, at the wound that was on him. Randall was right, he had t o admit, but only to himself.

"(Your only 10...you can't protect Randall from everyone)". He was, in a sense, afraid. Seeing his own echo dripping down his face, seeing it in his mouth, seeing his stained hand. He had came to realize that he...he...

"(...I...might not be able to protect Randall)". His face turned shocked. It was a though he never wanted. It was as if the image in the mirror was talking to him, in thought.

"(You may be able to protect him from kids...but what about those stronger than you!?)".

"(I...I can think of ways around it...)"

"(Look at yourself Randolph! Aside from the beatings...you were given that cut! You can't protect Randall because you can't even protect yourself!)".

It was realization that was hitting him. Randolph slowly lifted his hand, touching the wound. "Ah...". He took his hand away. It hurt. He knew it would but...

"(See...you'll kill yourself trying...who will protect Randall then? His...parents?)". Randolph became angered by it, the realization of the events.

"I probably can't protect him forever but I'm going to do my best for him!" he yelled at it, a whisperer to himself. "(You'll never see him die)".

That was all he could take. The realization that he couldn't over-confident himself in everything. He had to protect his brother. But there was always that doubt that he would die trying.

The end morally focuses on a main part in the story, which will be the ending. I CAN say that the ending is NOT what you expect. Let's just say that just Randolph will be in the ending, nothing more to be revealed till later….


	3. Heavy and Light Hearts

Next chapter is up.

This one mainly has to deal with Randolph's image of every other monster he and Randall had come across. But he gets a surprise that he doesn't expect.

Enjoy.

****

Chapter 3 Heavy and Light Hearts

"So what happened next?".

"I…..I don't know if I really want to go on….Oh jeez….thinking about Randall and all".

"Come on…I was really getting interested…..here….next meals on the house if you tell me….".

"…..Emph…..Fine….I will….".

"Good…..let me top you off….so what happened? After you were in the bathroom?".

"Well……"

(NS)(NS)

"We ran here...Randolph was a little tired so we came here...and...that's about it I guess".

Randall had been explaining the past few events. Of course, Randolph never told him to mention where they were actually going or the event they had had.

"Wow...that's a story if I ever heard one...let alone a hard one like that". The waitress, Liz, had been cut a slightly different tone from what Randall had told her. Randall or Randolph hadn't told their story to anyone else, let alone anybody that would care. The effect was to Randall's surprise.

"Yeah...I...we didn't tell anybody...not even the kids at school...not that it would have changed anything anyway..." Randall said, starring at the liquid in his drink, a regretful look on his face. "So that's what you two sc...guys are alone out here".

"Heh...". Randall managed a chuckled from the comment. "Well..." Liz started, looking back. "Hmm...well I guess you guys are going somewhere pretty far...maybe a few things could help you out...".

Randall's fronds rose up. "Really!". She turned back. "Heck yeah...after all...not like anyone's gonna come back here any time soon...or new anyway...".

(NS)

Randolph had confined to himself not to take any time alone again. Right when he came back through the door, dropping every indication of his moment, he had had alone as he spotted the two. As he walked, his irritation of realization forced him to look right.

He had to at least thank it.

An old beat up car was parked near the gas station ahead of the diner, the owner coming up, a bleeding tentacle wrapped up with cloth signified that.

"(Oh crud...)" Randolph thought.

It was only a running walk to the counter that Randolph noticed his brother talking with the waitress. Needless to say, it wasn't what he expected. He climbed up the stool beside Randall's.

(NS)

"What's the matter?" Randall asked, taking their back from the counter, wondering why his brother was so frantic. "We have to get out of here now!" Randolph yelled. Liz was, obviously, confused. "Well what's the hurry? I mean..." she began to say, but was cut off when the door opened. In a quick burst of adrenaline, Randolph grabbed Randall and the bag and tossed both of them over the counter top.

(NS)

Liz barely had the time to look at them when Farris came in. Her attention shifted to him, and more importantly his bleeding tentacle. He came over to her at the counter, seeming determined and grouchy as he had always been.

"What's the matter Farris?" Liz asked as soon as she was face to face with her. "Liz...I had a run in with a couple of scalies steeling from my work shed! Came...running this way, you seen'em?" he asked.

(NS)

Randolph was laying his back against the counter, Randall on top of him with the bag. Randolph had his hand over Randall's mouth. Even breathing could give them away. Randolph's eyes shifted to Liz, who was talking with the farmer for whom he took an arm for an eye for. His thoughts were reminding him that they would be given away, he was sure of it.

(NS)

"A couple of scalies? What...did they look like" she asked.

Farris looked down for a moment, thinking. "Well ah...both were a...kinda purple...green eyed...eight slimy arms...sharp teeth...really sharp teeth...blue tailed...both of'em...and one has a scar on its eye thanks to me..." he said. Liz was right in her guess. These two, seemingly harmless, orphan scalies were the ones. Still, she never liked Farris, the way he was.

"Well?". She broke out of thought, seeing Farris look at her.

"Umm...well..." she started, looking to her side, acting as if she was thinking, though really looking at the two on the floor. Randolph had let go of Randall, knowing they would be caught. Randolph was looking down at his side, recalling. Everyone was the same. Everyone could choose the option to hurt him and his brother. She would tell him they were right beside her, behind the counter. He'd probably beat them both to death. He couldn't think of that happening to Randall, that was what he feared. He would probably, or anybody for that matter, make them slaves perhaps. Seemed appropriate, as it was a farm and all. Or probably send them to prison for such a stupid thing. Or just slit their tails off and watch they die slowly, probably gut both of them and sell their scales for someone to wear.

"(Stop it!)" Randolph yelled at his thoughts again.

(NS)

Liz looked at the two. The older one seemed serious, expecting the worst. He'd seemed like the little one's protector or something like that. But when she looked at the smaller one, Randall his name, and looked into his horrified emerald eyes, Liz just couldn't give them away. Not after what Randall had told her...

"Well? Have you?".

Liz looked away. "Well Farris...if your looking for'em...you'd better look somewhere's else cause you'll find only food and drink here...looking for something to buy?". Farris just mumbled. "Hmph...yeah sure...if you see'em call me..." he said, more angry than when he had come, leaving out the door.

(NS)

Randolph was shocked. It was something he never thought would happen for them. "(She...she helped us? Someone...helped us?)" Randolph knew that his encounter with the one who had given them the letter and them a way out seemed like somebody that wanted to help them or take them on a wild goose hunt...but. Regardless, it was something Randolph didn't suspect. For the first time in a while, he was thankful for that. Randall, on the other hand, was suspecting she would make the right choice. He was actually smiling when she looked at him and made her reply.

After a moment of silence, the two looked up at her. She didn't seem different from her usual self. "Well...that explains about your eye and that stuff in your mouth..." she said, looking at Randolph. Randall turned his attention to him, seeing his brother still serious. Although he didn't like admitting it, Randolph had to say he was thankful. Still...he was a little annoyed that he couldn't do it himself.

His forked tongue wrapped around a different word he never said to anyone else. He didn't look at her when he said it. "T...T...eh Thanks...".

That was it, that was all he wanted to say. Randall simply smiled, knowing he was appreciated enough. He got off Randolph, both getting to their feet. "Thanks..." Randall reminded himself to say. Liz brushed it off. "Don't mention it...besides...Farris deserved it anyway...".

Randolph cleared his throat. "Anywhere around here that gets to the city?" he asked, seeming to dismiss the earlier event. Liz thought for a moment, which gave the two time to get over the counter. "Well...there is a bus that passes by here...but the stop isn't for a mile or so...". Randall hopped onto the floor while Randolph remained on the counter.

"Doesn't it stop here for gas at all?" he asked. Liz shook her head. "Only if it springs a leak...".

Randolph sighed. It was the best they could do. He jumped down beside his brother, thinking that it was good enough. After all, they stopped for a good half an hour, had some food...yeah, they should be ok.

"Alright...lets go...". Randolph headed for the door, Randall giving a glance back to Liz. "He really is thankful..." he explained. Liz smiled. "Ah...seen men like him so I know one when I see'em. Randall turned around to leave, but Liz had one more question. "Um...what was your name again?" She asked.

Randall turned back, grinning. "Randall...Randall Boggs...".

Wasn't that suspenseful?

Hope it was, in some way. Anyway. That intro part. See if you can guess where it's going….

Anyway. Next chapter brings up trouble crossing Randall and Randolph's path, and more with Liz. Review, please.


	4. Advantage or Favor?

Poster crazy! Got to this again.

This chapter mainly deals with Liz's character more and more on Randolph's opinions on what's going on, in contrast to Randall's. Seriously didn't think Liz was going to be a main character, but what the hey. You'll also see a bit of Randolph's anger toward racism against reptiles.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Advantage or Favor?

"So…Liz use to work here huh?".

"Yeah…she…umm…she did…..never knew what…what happen to her…".

"So uh…what happen? Get to Monstropolis?".

"Uh…no…we…..we had some trouble…".

"Still going on?".

"Like I have anything to live for….might as well entertain somebody…."

(NS)

Randolph cracked his knuckles as Randall came out behind him, bag in hand. Randolph over-looked the landscape once again. Everything was as it was when they first came to the place. He turned back, grabbing the bag from Randall, heaving it's strap over his shoulder. They started walking North, looking for the bus stop or sign.

(NS)

Randall had been quiet again. Randolph had taken a glance back every few seconds. They were probably over a hundred feet from the diner. Randolph was starting to think that it was longer than that waitress had said, but he was also competing with the thought hat she had helped them.

He looked back, seeing the expansive road and the plain mixture of dirt and grass. He had to do something. "So..." he started. Randall had been walking like he normally did. Bobbing his head, his fronds jerking with his movements, his bottom hands swaying fists. Randolph on the other hand did the same, though his bottom hands were occupied with handling the bag.

"What did you tell her Randall?". Randall opened his mouth slightly, confused. "I only told her how we got here..." he replied. "You didn't tell here where we were going did you?". "No...". "Good...". Randolph knew the importance of keeping their destination a secret, and that Randall understood that. "So that's what changed her mind" Randolph whispered to himself. "Hey! I see it!". "See what?". "That!".

Randolph picked his head up, glad Liz wasn't good at measurements. Ahead was the stop sign for the bus. A tall sign with the picture on front. One step closer now.

(NS)

"Its been...nearly an hour...". "Maybe they stop at more than one place...or had a flat tire?".

Randolph was laying his back on the sign, all hands folded, a disappointed look on his face. Randall had his back to the grass, hands behind his head. It felt like forever that they had been waiting at the stop, and no bus had come. "Or maybe someone didn't do their job right" Randolph mumbled. Silence passed about a minute later.

"Randolph...". "Hmm?".

"Do you...think mom and dad are waiting for us?"/ Randolph didn't reply, half seeing his brother look at him. It was a question Randall should know he couldn't answer fully. Randall never knew what his parents did or even who they were...or even looked like. It was the same for Randolph. He didn't know either. All he remembered was bits and pieces of those days. Randall could only remember on thing. Of course, Randall was sure to ask the question later on.

"S...sure they are...Dad...dad'll be warming the fire when we get home and...mom...she'll...she'll be tucking us close in a nice warm blanket...the rain outside is what made it cold..." he said. He gave a confused face, as if this is what he was now visioning, as if the images were surrounding him, as if this is what he was hoping for.

"Heh...dad would be playing one of his old records on the player...mom making us something warm to eat...wanting to know what we've been through...". He was out of it when a motorized sound came from his right. He turned his head to see the bus coming down where they had come.

"That would be ours" Randolph commented, Randall pulling the lower half of his body back and flipping forward. Randolph got to his feet, the two standing to wait beside the road. They waited as their transport came closer...then closer...then closer...then...going right past them.

"(They saw us!)" Randolph yelled, turning to the leaving bus, Randall running for it. "Hey come back!" Randall yelled, but Randolph was coming behind him. "Randall! Stop!". Randall slowed down, then finally stopped, turning around as his brother stopped.

"Just...just stop..." he heaved out. "But...but why? I mean...the driver may have no..." Randall started, but Randolph interrupted him. "No Randall...they DID see us!" he yelled in a whisper.

"Dang it!" he cursed, kicking a pebble in the air, the unsuspecting piece landing a few feet away. "They saw us and didn't stop...". Randall could tell he was disappointed. Who wouldn't be? "This means we have to walk all the way there!" his brother gave a shout at where the bus had gone.

"Go on! Pass us by! I'll be sure to do the same!". Randolph was about to say more, but figured this wasn't the best example he should give his younger brother. He slowly calmed down, thinking of what had happened. "Sorry...sorry Randall...". But Randall was already there, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Its ok Randolph...we...we could go back and hitch a car at the gas station, or better yet I could hotwire one and we...".

"No" Randolph cut him off. He did want to get to the city, but he didn't want a slight side trip to the hospital in the process. "No...we'll just...just..." Randolph began, looking at where the road had begun and ended. Nothing. That left them with walking and waiting.

(NS)

Not a car passed by. Not anybody at all. Not animals even.

Randall had looked over the scenery as he dragged himself beside Randolph. His brother was focused, but his disappointment was growing with each passing second. Disappointment was common for them, like their shadows attracted such things. Randall didn't take it well. He always liked when things actually went right, but was use to things going wrong. Randolph on the other hand was part of a negative thinking. Having to be in bad situations, most anyway, he wasn't hurt much because he had expected the worst to happen.

Randall had started sweating, though Randolph had for the past few minutes. They weren't able to check the forecast, so the weather was unpredictable.

"(First the rain...now stranded!)" Randolph yelled in thought. He could still feeling the echo, now probably clotted, dripping down his head. Randall was worried about him.

Randolph was always the tougher of the two. He could take more than Randall could, probably because he may have had a few broken bones in a couple places that healed. Maybe when he was a few years old, maybe a beating. Still, Randolph didn't talk about when he was alone at the orphanage. When Randall first came to the orphanage, Randolph did anything and everything to protect him. That was a brother for him. Randolph was smart, but Randall seemed to develop slot as well. While Randolph would concentrate on physical characteristics, Randall focused on the metal characteristics. Two sides of the same coin as it were. In fact, Randolph was quite proud that Randall had learned a few things from him. On the flip side, Randolph had, and still is, learning a few things from Randall.

Randolph finally stopped, his feet stopping on the hot dirt beneath him. Randall had asked if they could get off the road, as hot gravel would burn their feet. They had probably doubled how far they were from where they had come, and Randolph was starting to get more angry about the event that had taken place with the bus.

"We can't keep walking like this..." Randolph said firmly. Randall was heaving now. Walking in running, which he was good at, was also what got him tired quickly. "So...so what do we do?" Randall asked, licking his lips with his forked tongue they wouldn't dry out.

Randolph sighed, or Randall could say heaved, before replying. "We need to go back..." he said. Randall seemed half pleased. They had several options if they did. "What are we gonna do? Hotwire? Nick keys?" Randall asked, ready to put his sneaky skills to the test. Randolph could tell Randall was excited, but when things get serious, like they were in the shed, he was afraid.

"No Randall...". His brother grinned. "I got a better idea".

(NS)

Liz had been stuck cleaning up after the diner's closing time. Well...it wasn't actually the closing time, it was just nobody had come, and the only two that did were probably long gone. She started cleaning the counter top near the register was. She still remember the conversation she had with the little guy. Randall. What a sad story that was. Honestly, if Liz could, she would post what she told her in the newspaper. Would make a heck of a story. But then again, they may not want anyone to know, Randall seemed a bit scared when she was talking to him. Either afraid that she may just had laughed at him or wanted to call the police to send them back to the orphanage. The older one, Randolph, seemed to be the lead of the two. Bet he wouldn't be happy about what she was saying at all.

The door was locked for now to assure costumers that the diner was closed, but a knock drew her attention to the door. She could see, under the "closed" sign handing on the door, were purple feet, blue tails...scales. Wait. Scales? Liz instantly got over the counter and headed for the door, opening it. Standing outside were Randall and Randolph, both sweating from the heat that was outside.

(NS)

"What are you two doing here?" she asked. Randolph went under he extended tentacle, Randall doing the same. Randall took a seat, heaving from the walk. Randolph stood near him, hands crossed, looking at Liz.

"We...need...a favor...". Randall thought that Randolph was taking advantage of the, seemingly, only monster that had given them respect. Still, it would be interesting to see if she would help them or not. "Well...its closing time so...if its drink or food..." she started. Randolph shook his head. "No...not that...we...we need a ride" he said.

Liz was confused by this, but Randolph was willing to explain. "The bus left without us...needless to say they didn't pretty much care for us..." he commented. Liz shook her head. "That's right...Oliver drives on these days...he's not the...well he's kinda...well...he is sort of...".

Randolph stopped her. "You can say it...he hates scalies..." he said, angered at the last word. "So...we just need a ride to Monstropolis..." he said. Liz gave a smile. "Your...your joking right...?". Randolph thought he would get an answer like that. "Ok then...fine...have it your way...come on Randall..." Randolph said, starting out.

Randolph though she would be able to do something simple for them, but he guessed wrong, guess Randall will have to show him how to hotwire a car in the station.

"Hey! Wait alright..." Liz said, grabbing Randolph's tail. Randolph stopped. Randall turned back, gulping. Randolph never liked it when somebody grabbed or pulled his tail. A few of the students at their school got black eyes because they did. Randall was use to it, but was always worried about Randolph's safety.

"Since you did us a favor before...I'll warn you...let...go..." Randolph cautioned. "Oh! Sorry...". Liz let go of his tail, Making Randolph turn around.

"What I meant was...I can't drive you to Monstropolis because...its across the sea...".

Randolph lowered his anger. Randall looked back at them. Randolph never was good with maps or geography. He COULD read a map, he just didn't know much about it. He hadn't felt bad about it because Randall had trouble with it as well.

"What are you talking about? You mean we need a boat!" Randolph yelled. "Randolph..." Randall whispered. His brother calmed himself. He eased himself, lowering how angry he was at the news. Liz moved back little so she could see them both.

I could drive you to the docks but a ticket would cost allot". That, they knew. "This is just perfect...we hardly have enough to make meet's end!" Randolph cursed.

A long silence passed. Randall was in deep thought, that he wouldn't be able to see the city. Randolph was angered by it al, mostly the thought that he was stupid enough not to grab their school books with the maps in it. Liz was currently thinking of a way to help, as she had told them news they didn't want to hear.

"Well...do you two...have a place to stay?" she asked. Randolph didn't reply, but Randall shook his head. Liz knew she couldn't call that orphanage. After what Randall told her, being out in a desert would be more fun.

Still...she had an idea.

"Well...since I don't like kids wasting away out there on my coincidence...I could let you two stay with me...for a while...". Randall's fronds went up, but Randolph butted in before he could say anything. "You'd do that for us?...What's the catch?"/.Liz chuckled. "No catch darling...just a country home...".

Turning to the kitchen, she did want to ask something. "On the other hand...if you two help me to clean the place so I can get out of here then...". Randolph got the gist of it. Randall hoped down from the seat he was on, looking at his brother with a half smile. They could have a place, a different place, to stay. But Randolph thought. This would mean...this would mean they won't be able to find mom and dad, that they couldn't reach the city.

With nothing at all, Randolph sighed. "Fine...".

(NS)

Liz was amazed at how fast they could work. They could just walk along the wall or the ceilings. Randall was pretty fast with shinning the metal, Liz could see her face in it. Randolph took to the stovetops and fry fryers. He also managed to fix a few bolts here and there. In under twenty minutes, they were done. Randall had taken his previous seat, wiping his forehead with a cleaned rag. Randolph was sitting on the counter, Liz behind him shaking her head.

"Boy...its takes half an hour to do the counter alone...you two work fast!" she praised. Randall managed a smile, though she was unable to see Randolph's expression. From the activity, Liz got an idea, but was waiting for the right time to tell it.

"Well...if you two are ready...I got my car in the back...".

The little end here is actually a bit of foreshadowing.

Looks like Randolph is a bit testy about Liz, looks like this'll be a problem in the future huh?

Till next chapter!


	5. Living With Liz

Phew…next chapter is up! Still need to work on the others ones a bit. But for now, this'll be it for a…well…bit heh. Enjoy. It's small, but enough.

"So…took'em in huh?".

"Yeah…..".

"So? What happened next?".

"…..Ok….".

Chapter 3 Living with Liz

The car itself was an old model, but seemed easy to stop around this time. The style was similar to a Human Monty Carlo. Its bottom color was green and its top color, above the long thin metal divider that was on the middle of each side of the car and led back to the trunk, was silver colored. The car was slightly larger to occupy Liz's...unique structure. It was starting to get dark now, the drive lasting for a few minutes. Randall and Randolph sat in the back, Randall on the right, huddled close to Randolph, who seemed slightly annoyed by something, angry perhaps, but no one really bothered to ask.

It was about fifteen minutes from the diner that they reached a house on the side of the road. It was an old place. It was a house colored white. The model was similar to those outland houses outside San Francisco. There were painted wooden steps leading up to the door, a fence-like border around it. There was a light outside that probably showed if anybody was home or not.

Liz parked the car in front. She helped the two out and they started inside. Randall felt the wood was cold beneath his feet, but felt a sort of aw to Liz, being so young, owning a house. He thought they may be able to get one when they get older, or better yet, their parents would have the same type of house.

(NS)

Liz asked them to get comfortable, so Randall took to the couch that was ahead, Randolph stopped and looked around at everything in the room.

The place looked like an admire station, but Randolph could not put on what it actually was. Starting from the ground up, there was a table ahead, the couch past that, two cushioned chairs on either side of the table. There was a drawer in the corner, a record player sitting on top. There was shelf on the top left wall, a radio was one of the things that caught his interest. Other than that, there were rugs on the floor, really nice rugs as a matter a fact. Around the top part of the wall were several things. There were mounted, probably stuffed animals, up on the wall. There were a few large ones on the floor and in a few corners as well. There was also a few pictures up too. Several showed a monster standing beside a plan, a smile on his face. Others had an old female, who looked almost like Liz as a matter a fact, was sewing up a dead animal. Much to his dismay, Randolph was feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"This is really cushioned Randolph!" Randall commented, bouncing on the couch, but being careful enough not to break it. Randolph didn't comment, having something else on his mind. Randall stopped what he was doing, looking at his older brother. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Randolph didn't reply. Why was Randall happy? They won't see their parents because they couldn't get to them.

Randolph looked at him dead in the eye. "This...this is great and all Randall but...what about mom and dad?". Randall had stopped any indication that would refer to the word "happy". It was something he had forgotten. Randolph remembered Randall did have a tendency to forget things. But maybe other than that, Randall still thought there was hope they would find them. Randall was looking down at the rug on the floor, all four hands together. Randolph came over and took the seat beside hi. Randall was always the hopeful one. Crushing his hope was something Randolph couldn't do.

He placed his right arms around his younger brother. "I'm sorry" he started. Unnoticed to him, Liz was listening in the kitchen, looking at them. "Its...its just that where we are now...we...we don't have enough to find them...when...when we get jobs...we can get to them". Randall looked at him. "Liz could help...". "No...no...we can't give her our problems...she's done enough..." Randolph said, the last part having slight an angry tone. "...for us..." he quickly added. "But I...I just don't know what to do you know..." Randolph said, switching the subject to what he should do.

Randall could see his brother was being himself again. Randolph felt he had failed before he even started. Randall didn't want his brother thinking that. "Randolph...we'll get to them somehow...mom and dad can wait...after all" Randall started, laying his head on Randolph's lap, Randolph's hands falling to his brother's back, looking up.

"I have you...". Randolph respected that. He gave a smile, something he rarely did. "Well...".

The two looked over at the kitchen, seeing Liz look at them. "I was thinking..." she started, coming in.

"You two did a great job with cleaning the place up that...well...I think I know how you can get the money...". Randall instantly got up. "Really!". Randolph chuckled, seeing Randall instantly switch. "Well...I was wondering if..." Liz started, taking a seat in one of the chairs around the table. "That...you guys could work at the diner with me...".

The news was a little confusing. It needed a bit of "sorting out", and Randolph was the monster to do it. "We've never had a job before" Randolph informed. Liz laughed. "Oh its easy! All you have to do is clean the place up after house...maybe give a couple of the orders, make a few...I can teach you guys..." she said.

Randolph considered it. Randall, on the other hand, would be willing to do anything for their parents. So, they knew what to say in response. "Alright...how long do we need to do this?" Randolph asked, folding his arms. Liz thought about it. "Lets see...around four bucks and hour...about eight hours...thirty two dollars I think...a couple of days maybe.

"Perfect!" Randall yelped with joy. But another thought passed Randolph. "Wait...your boss...what if he...doesn't like...hiring workers like us...". Liz smirked. "I'll handle him". "What about the farmer?". "Don't worry about Farris...if he comes...I'll take care of him".

Randolph couldn't find anything else. There was no way out of it. "Er...fine...". "Good..." Liz started, getting up. "Well...I don't know about you two...but I'm starving.


	6. Inner Complications

It's been awhile since my last update. Even though this story seems to be lacking something, I figured I had to put something up heh.

Enjoy. It's more on Randolph's feelings towards Liz.

Chapter 6 Inner Complications

The T.V. was on now. The sounds of the various shows were banging through the house. IT was Liz's and there was no one around, so they could have it as loud as they wanted. Everyone was in the kitchen, around a wooden "stool table". The T.V. was sitting on a stand, the three watching a movie on MMC, Devils Advocate. Liz was to the left of the T.V. and Randolph was opposite from her. Randall was across from the T.V, blinking a few times. Liz had brought out a few things from the diner, heated it. Regardless, the place had an old charm to it, Randall was comfortable, Randolph just didn't care.

Later on...

"So...Randall says you two came from an orphanage...Cutter Ridge right?" Liz started. Randolph only looked up at her, his mouth open, ready to take another bite. Randolph placed his food back on the plate, looking at her. "That place doesn't even deserve a name...". Liz knew she was heading into a dangerous area with Randolph, so he switched to Randall, who had been blinking a few more times.

"Was it really that bad?". Randall nodded. "Yeah...". "They treated us like animals..." Randolph butted in, making Liz look at him.

Randolph leaned on his chair, arms crossed, looking down. "The place was a living nightmare...felt more like an asylum than anything...hmph...the beatings alone were common...broke my arm once I think...the others I could handle...but those caretakers well lets just say that they give a bad reputation for the name...". He stopped.

"Jeez...sounds like you two should go to court about something like this" Liz commented. Randolph shook his head. "Hate law...like they'd help us...right Randall?...Randall?".

He looked over at him. Randall was out, his head on the table, eyes closed. Liz smiled, Randolph too. "Heh...the day was rough for him...I'll handle it..." Randolph said, getting up. He moved the chair a bit, catching Randall as he did. Randolph slung him over his arms, carrying him. Liz watched as he went into the leaving room, laying the little reptile on the couch, pulling the covers over him, making sure he was warm.

Liz made sure if Randall was asleep before she asked. "You really care about him allot don't you?". Randolph didn't reply on an instant, he waited a moment.

"Yeah...". He turned, his emerald eyes peering at her. "He's the only family I've had for a long time...probably the only monster that...like me...knows what life really is like...".

Liz came closer as Randolph took the chair on the right of the chair, Liz taking the other. "Oh! Sorry...I don't have any tail holed chairs...' she informed. "I'll deal with it..." Randolph replied, moving his tail to his left side. For a moment, neither spoke. Liz didn't know Randolph well, then again she didn't know Randall well neither. But she seemed slightly different when she compared him with others. He seemed to be very protective of Randall, as well as wanting to accomplish everything on his own.

Randolph was a little angry about Liz helping them. What if she turned out to be a hunter or something? No. Not that. What if Randall starts respecting her more!

Randolph starred at her dead in the eye. "So..." he started. "How does a waitress like you get a place like this...". Liz figured Randolph wanted to act adult in most cases with other people. Then again, he did seem very mature.

"Well...". She pointed to the picture of the old female on the wall, the picture Randolph had scene before. "My grandmother was a taxidermist...she made stuffed animals...also went into textiles with rugs...she was really good at such things...everyone liked her work allot...". Randolph half listened, he just wanted to know who Liz really was. Putting the safety of himself and his brother at risk was something he also didn't want.

"...Anyway...My grandmother had this house for a long time and gave it to me...along with a few of her things...I found and started working at the diner a few days later". "Who's the suit?" Randolph asked, referring to the monster near the plane.

"Oh that's just Bruce...he was my fiancé but...he didn't want to pass up a job in the forming aviation...he flew a crop dusting plane for the farms around here till he got shifted...". The room fell silent once again. This time, there was a feel of neutrality between the two. At least, that's what Liz thought.

When Randolph didn't say anything, Liz looked over at Randall. He was laying on his side, back to them. His fronds were against the pillow, his top arms under his head, his tail curling now and then. She smiled. "He looks cute when he's sleeping" she commented.

Randolph placed his top elbows on the arm rests, and placed his hands together. "Innocence...Hmph...like anybody ever cares about that anymore...".

Liz didn't look back yet. "He...doesn't look much like a threat...". Randolph looked at her like he was about to pounce. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, eying her.

Liz quickly realized she said the wrong thing. "What I mean is...my parents told me not to trust well...guys like you...I didn't at first..." she said, looking back up at her grandmother's picture. "...Grandma told me that...it was all just a case of misunderstanding...". She chuckled. "Heh...then again...I never believed my mother or father with what happened...".

Randolph had calmed down now, cracking his knuckles at the point for a slight intimidation. "What?" he asked. She looked away in through, as if looking inside her mind, though not literally. "...It happened a few years ago...I think it was my first day out on my own actually...started in an apartment before I came here...one day...when I was heading home I was mugged...nothing much, just a purse snatch...I was surprised when I went after him...I felt like an idiot dropping the groceries...anyway...I saw the guy get a haymaker in the face...I was really shocked that it was a reptile...he seemed middle age...probably in his late teens...he was nice...gave me back my purse...from then on I started respecting you guys...heh...".

The conversation went dark then. Randolph took in what Liz had told him, but he didn't really much wonder about possibilities. He looked back over at Randall when he heard a muffled yawn. Liz noticed. "Hmm...you better get some sleep too..." she said, getting up. "Me and Nicky are going to have an all out war and...". She started for the kitchen, leaving Randolph to his thoughts.

He leaned forward, placing his arms, all, together. "...Great..." he muttered. Liz seemed nice, sure, but Randolph wasn't still convinced. Randall seems to like her, and this happens...to be a problem for him.


End file.
